Dexholders react to Gotta Slash 'Em All Parody
by Siamofelici
Summary: Like the title says, the PokeSpe Dexholders(and you know, N and Wally and such) react to the song spoof written by Disgraceful Duckling here on . Each region will have it's own chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. New story. This is literally my first Pokemon Special/Adventures fic! Even counting ones I've written on my phone!(Like the KHR story Sleep-Talking.) Unless you count parodies... so many parodies...

Anyways, the idea belongs to me, PokeSpe belongs to it's original makers(Kusaka Hidenori, MATO(...?), Satoshi Yamamoto), the song/fic belongs to Disgraceful Duckling, and Wally belongs to me. I mean PokeSpe.

This chapter is the Kanto Dexholders' reaction to Disgraceful Ducklings parody "Gotta Slash 'em All"(not for people who don't like death especially in Pokemon) and the story was used with permission. The next chapter will be Johto characters, and onward from that. ;)!

Also, to Disgraceful Duckling, I loved your parody and didn't take it anywhere as seriously as some characters did. ^_^

Finally... Time for the story.

* * *

Why.

He was just minding his own buisness. Feeding Saur. Petting Pika. Fighting and such.

His peace-and-training was interrupted when he heard a crash from the cabin. The four Kanto Dexholders decided to take a senior's only vacation together in the woods a few miles away from the Pokemon League.

Red ran into the cabin and found Blue standing over the computer chair, typing something in, and Green was on the floor with said chair on top of him.

"If you had moved," Blue said,"LIKE I SAID, then I wouldn't have had to push you." She smiled innocently.

He sweatdropped and considered sneaking out until she noticed him in the doorway. "Come read this with us!" She called him over. "I found out about this last night, and I've wanted to show it to you all day!" She finished typing in the address-which got perfectly right, including slashes, numbers, and percent signs- and giggled to herself. He thought about last nighh, when she tried to wake him up at 3 am.

_Yeah, held yourself for a real long time, didn't ya?_ he thought.

The screen came up and the three saw the word 'FanFiction| unleash your imagination' pop up in the corner.

"What about Yellow?" Red asked. She wasn't in the room and he didn't remember where she said she was going.

She kept clicking and typing. "Oh, I... Don't think she'll like this much." He stared at her for a moment. It was odd to hear her wanting to keep her friend from seeing it, especially-... Wait, what was she going to-

"Done!~" She moved out of the way, letting all three look at it. He just skimmed past the bolded words, and went on to the rest of it. He thought it said 'best' and was mispelled as 'beat' but...

He gasped and put a hand over his mouth, his face fitting his name exceptionally. This... This was talking about killing their Pokemon! He managaed a glance at the other two by his sides; Blue looked like she was trying to hold in her laughter(until she got to the third paragraph, then she fell to her knees laughing so hard she cried), and Green just stared silently at the screen like the 'spoof' was nothing(Although his face turned slightly red at it as well).

Pika jumped into his trainer's lapped and tried to see what everyone was looking at, but he covered the Pikachu's eyes, _just in case_ he could read it.

After the screen had gone all the way to the bottom, he got up and, without a word, left the room. He stayed in his room all the rest of that day hugging his team.

Green stared at the screen a moment longer. "Can I have the computer back now for my studies?" He sighed.

"Aw, you're no fun," she pouted.

* * *

**Later that night**

* * *

Yellow was tired after her walk and excercise with her team in the forest. The whole day they played, 'trained', jogged, and did some other stuff including yoga andnow they were all pretty exhausted. She let her Pokemon go back into her room and sleep in the extra big bed(the others knew she prefered her Pokemon to sleep with her)while she attemoted to cool down and see if the computer would have any interesting places to go around here for the rest of the week. She spotted Green on the couch in the big main room, reading or something.

"Is my page still up on the computer?" She asked. He seemed to pause and think for a moment.

"No," he asnwered. "It crashed and had to be restarted. But you can try the history bar." He went back to his book/whatever.

The blonde hopped into the computer chair and, after a few childish spins, tried to retrieve her web page. When she got on the history, she saw her page, but before she could click it, a blue and white tile next to the words 'Gotta ' caught her eye. She decided it would be worth checking out.

But Yellow soon regreted it because, like Red, she skipped over the Author's Note warning and began to read. She got a fourth of the way down before she ran off covering her mouth and a couple tears in her eyes. Needless to say, she didn't come out of her room at all the next day.

Green looked up as she ran off and turned around to see the vulgar spoof on the screen once more. He sighed and shut it down again, and tried to forget any of that annoyingly-now-stuck-in-his-head song from that day.


	2. Chapter 2

So hey yeah... sorry...? Well, I've written another chapter obviously. So. Here ya go.

* * *

Johto- New Bark

Three eleven year olds stood in a famous lab to watch for the night. One was a girl wearing lab coat, deep in thought scribblin on a page next to an overheating laptop. One a baggy-eyed red head, snoring with his head n a table. The other was Gold pulling Silver's hair into a ponytail.

"Cooome oooon," he whined when he was done. "I'm soooo boored... When can I get on the computer?"

Kris sighed for the hundredth time that night. "Tomorrow. I'M WORKING."

Gold smashed his face into the table, waking Silver up.

"Nyah!" Silver gasped. "What the-!?" He saw his new hairstyle and began to strangle the breeder.

"HELP! HE'S GOT ME!" They wrestled for a few minutes before Kris stood up. Neither one noticed her reaching for a squirt bottle full of water and...

"Gak! Super serious gal!"

"Oi!"

"You two. DOWN." She was sick of this already. It was midnight and they still had until 7 am for Professor Elm to return from his vacation, and this was the fourth time they'd attacked each other.

The rivals moved to opposite ends of the table with Gold staring at the floor angilry and Silver pulled the hair tie out of his hair. Kris sat back down at the laptop.

'Let's see...' she thought. 'If Burmy have three different type cloaks then...' She pulled a tablet out of a bag on the floor and swipped through it, when she noticed a message symbol on the notifications. She pulled her email account up on the laptop and clicked the inbox. A message titled 'Have the boys read this too' with a squiggleydoo and Blue's name sat unread.

If Senior Blue sent it, it can't be all bad, right?

...

"Boys, come see this," she said, clicking the link. Gold instantly was right beside her. The other side remained empty. "...Blue sent it." A huff and two seconds later, Silver flopped his head onto the desk.

"What is it?" Gold asked.

"I'm not sure... Senior Blue sent it and said to read it..."

The unbelievably slow laptop finally loaded and brought them to a Fanfiction site.

Kris and Gold immediately threw a hand over their mouths, although Gold was just trying to laugh. Silver blinked. "What the heck is this."

"This is..." Kris had no idea.

Finally, Gold fell over, making no sound clapping like a retarded seal(no offense to mentally retarded people, seals, or retarded seals...). Both Johto Dexholders stared at him until he got back up, only for him to reread it and smash his face into the table laughing again.

"Geez..."

"..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry peeps. Went on vacation and when I got home needed inspiration. ... Then I got AlphaSapphire. XD If you see a Lass(trainer class) Al on your passerby's feel free to challenge me! :D (Pokes are level 77ish right now) (Y name is same except level 75s)(not competitively trained)(I may also give out my FC for a quick battle/trade/Friend Safari)

Discaimers and all. I own nothing.

* * *

One execptionally hot day in Hoenn, two kids were hanging out in a secret base. Having an argument even more heated than the sun outside.

"All I'm sayin' is that if 'oo' sounds like 'ooo' than it shoulda not been said 'bloood' and not 'blod'! Yer not teachin' it right!"

"But that's not how this works!"

Ah yes, Ruby and Sapphire... They were in the middle of a spelling lesson for 'oo', when she asked a question which appearantly got on Ruby's nerves. Seriously, why do they still do this?

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" Sapphire dropped Ruby's collar to look over at the entrance. Emerald stood holding a laptop(almost as big as he was) and ran over to the desk. Ignoring Ruby's cries of 'DON'T THROW THOSE ON THE FILTHY DIRT' he pushed everything off for the silver laptop. The cooridinator was now ticked off and covered in dirt from being dropped, a combination he most certainly did not like, especially after a Frantic fight.

Sapphire asked irritatedly, "Alright, so what is it?"

"Well, I was going through Crystal's emails and-"

"You were what now?!" Emerald glared at Ruby for his interruption.

"She lets me organize stuff like that. Because I'm, you know," he sniffed arrogantly, "responsible."

"Anyhow, I found this link to a website that's pretty funny! So I brought it here to show you guys!" He already had it pulled up, because for some reason a cave has great wifi connectivity.

After he had it pulled up, he stepped back for the other two Hoenn Dexholders to read. Sapphire was squinting at the bright page with WAAAY to small words while Ruby read it as delicately as possible.

He seemed to have no reaction, but he stood up and said, "If you'll excuse me I have to try to forget that." and walked away.

After a few more moments, she scoffed. "Why did you find this funny? It's so offensive! How could you even THINK of hurting a Pokemon?!"

"Sheesh, it's just a joke, woman," Emerald sighed, annoyed. "You should learn to take one."

He spent the rest of the day hiding in Ruby's closet from an enraged Sapphire.

* * *

AND THAT IS HOW TO WRITE A HOENN FIC WITHOUT HAVING RUBY CALL HER BARBARIAN EVEN ONCE!

Ruby: Give that back, Barabarian!

Sapphire: (up a tree) No way, Prissy Boy!

Well nevermind then. .-.


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeey. New updaaate. Took me forever to think of something for these guys. I didn't want to rely on the whole 'Blue did everything' cliche that I hate. No offense if you use it, just, I don't like it. :T

* * *

Anyways, onto Chapter-Sinnoh!

T'was a dark and stormy night. If you think dark and stormy is bright and cloudless, and night is day. What? I already used this joke somewhere? Well rude. Stop interrupting.

Ahem.

In a mansion near a famous lab in Sandgem Town...

"Oh? This might be funny."

A boy sat on an old out-of-place 90s desktop that had been modified to run with modern technology. He had been given the day off due to a certain bossy scarf being sick. As we speak, Pearl was curled up on the nearby couch.

He groaned again, and of course Diamond looked over at his friend. 'I bet he ate bad food... He should have let me cook for him...' Turning his attention back on the desktop, he clicked a link, believing it to be a joke site.

The page was gold and black- blue and white, pardon me, and he thought 'Fanfiction' was an odd name for a comedic site. Then he remembered what fanfiction was. 'Ooh, I should check for Proteam Omega fics next.' he thought, taking a sip of a slurpee. He began to read the page, slowly.

When Diamond was done, he turned and looked back at the sleeping blonde and then towards the kitchen. "I better not let those two read this..." he said out loud, with full intentions to protect them from something they wouldn't like.

"Can someone please come help me find something I lost? It fell into the kitchen vent," a feminine voice rung through the walls. He immediately stood up and walked to the kitchen, completely forgetting to exit off the page on the computer. "Coming, Lady."

A moment after he left, Platinum came around the opposite corner. Having a room with three different exits sure came in handy here. She went to the desktop and stared at the screen. "What could he possibly not want me to see?" She had clearly heard him talking out loud moments earlier. She began to quickly scan through the page.

Her face held little emotion while she read it, but when she was done she coughed to herself and stood up. "Well, that was... an interesting way to waste time..." Footsteps could be heard from the kitchen, so she ran around the way she came and hid.

"Hmm? Where are you, Lady? I thought you asked for help, but I can't find you..."

"Oh no, it's ok now. I've got it. Thank you Dia."

* * *

Once the morning came, "bossy scarf" was all better. Unfortunately for someone, he was badgering him asking what he was reading yesterday when he said not to let him see it.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep at the time," Diamond answered with a straight face, dodging the question.

"That's not an answer and you know it!" Pearl countered impatiently. "I wanna see what it was!"

After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Alright, but can we not show it to Lady?"

After agreeing, he was shown the site. He only got halfway through. "Well that was stupid! What was it even for?" he snorted. "Maybe some Galactic grunt wrote it..."

So all three saw it but kept it scret from eachother and the end.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Soooo I updated twice within one month. I BET YOU'RE SO PROUD AMIRIGHT? Anyways, couldn't figure out how to add Wally into Hoenn, then forgot about him. Thought this would be a good substitute!

Sorry if this one kinda sucks I'm really tired and had writer's block. :P

* * *

Sometime after the events in Sinnoh concerning Team Galactic and the Time and Space fight, Red realized there were more juniors. Sharing this news with everyone else, at least one person from each Region agreed to meet them(most from Kanto agreed, Silver couldn't care less, and Emerald...also couldn't care less, but Ruby and Sapphire drowned him out and told him to shut up so they could be seniors. This made him happy). They had their Professors contact Professor Rowan, who was in Sinnoh, tell the new kids to meet at Mt. Silver's base to meet the others. Thrilled, they all agreed as well.

Once the Johto trio finally arrived-this was in their own Region, yet they were last to show up- everyone noticed something off. None of them knew who one of the Hoenn group here was.

"Uh guys," Gold pointed at the Hoenns. "Who the heck is the kid?"

"Oh, that's Rald, boy you know him," Ruby responded dryly. Emerald tried to hit the cooridinator but he moved out of the way faster. "His name is Wally, he's a friend and once had Emerald's Pokedex, so technically he's a Dexholder, too."

Wally held a hand up in greeting. He looked at the ground and blushed when everyone turned to him.

"How did he get ahold of a Dex?" the Breeder snorted, earned a twack across the back of his head from Green.

"You don't know what could have happened," he said threateningly. "Let's at least hear the story."

"Oh you want a story with that." A collective sigh echoed through the cabin at Ruby's response. "Well he happened to help save Hoenn, so he's here."

A certain female Hoenn Dexholder suddenly shot him an intense look. "So you remember Wally helping your dad."

"No."

Red walked up to shake hands with Wally while Ruby and Sapphire bickered for the moment. "Well, we still count ya buddy! Hope you'll join in on our monthly game night!"

The two stopped. "There's... There's a game night?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, Emerald was supposed to tell you," Crystal answered. Said cressent-head looked away from the group and whistled.

"So that's why you never come!" Red laughed sheepishly. He turned to the Sinnoh trio, who had been observing quietly. "Sup! As the newest juniors-"

"You must do our laundry, make us food, and entertain us!" Gold finished, with a few dirty looks and another slap on the face, this time from Silver.

Diamond's face lightened up. "Oh, I can do that!"

"Don't bother, he was messing

around," Pearl sighed.

Emerald jumped up. "Hey guys you wanna see something cool?"

The room went silent at he blonde who suddenly jumped up shouting, making them all forgot what they were going to say/do.

"O-Ok?"

"Suuuure..."

"Well, why not?"

He started handed out printed papers to everyone, who had different reactions.

Red frowned and put the page down; Green sighed and crumpled the paper; Blue giggled; Yellow threw the paper in front of her while blushing; Gold snorted and folded the paper up, putting it in his pocket; Silver sighed and put a hand on his forehead; Crystal pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed by remembering what happened when she read it the first time; Ruby sighed a "This again?"; Sapphire squinted at the page for a long time before she recognized it and threw it down annoyed; Diamond laughed and said "I remember this" before remembering he wasn't supposed to show it to anyone; Pearl made a weird inhumane growling sound; and Platinum tried to keep a straight face but the recognition there was plain. Emerald laughed at it as he read it for the upteenth time.

Wally was the only one who looked surprised by this. "Wh-Wha- How- What the heck is this?" He gaped at the page. "Why would you want to hurt or kill a Pokemon?! My team are my best friends!"

Ruby muttered, "Thanks a lot there, Wally." Emerald just shrugged.

"Dude, it's a parody." he said.

"Well I don't think it's funny..." Wally retorted quietly.

"Seriously, learn to laugh, man," Gold sighed and he and Emerald kept laughing at the page.

Red looked around at the quickly escalating fighting amoungst the group. "Maybe my plan to have everyone in one room wasn't a good idea after all..."

In the words of Blue: "You think?"

* * *

**Omake:**

Diamond began subconsciouly humming a song. Silver heard. He started subconsciously humming along. They both stopped and looked up at each other. Intense sparks could be seen in their gazes.

Recognizing the tune from that Arceus-foresaken anime, Gold snorted. "Go hang at his house, nerd."


End file.
